Le Don
by Mikipeach
Summary: Comment Elsa a-t-elle eu ses pouvoirs ? Et pourquoi Kaï et Gerda ont-ils dans leurs affaires des décorations royales ? Pour Elsa et Anna, l'heure est venue de découvrir les origines de la Reine des Neiges et la vérité sur leurs domestiques.
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimers :**_ Elsa, Anna, Kaï et Gerda appartiennent **au film Frozen de Disney**. L'intrigue de cette fanfic est grandement inspiré par **le conte d'Andersen**, _La Reine des Neiges_. Dans la lecture de cette fanfic vous trouverez parfois des références à **d'autres contes d'Andersen** ainsi que nouveaux personnages inspirés des héros de ces derniers. Kaï et Gerda sont les héros du conte d'Andersen et apparaissent dans le film en tant que domestiques (ils ne sont donc pas des OCs).

_**Résumé :**_ _Comment Elsa a-t-elle eu ses pouvoirs ? Et pourquoi Kaï et Gerda ont-ils dans leurs affaires des décorations royales ? Pour Elsa et Anna, l'heure est venue de découvrir les origines de la Reine des Neiges et la vérité sur leurs domestiques. _

Et voilà ! Je me décide enfin a publié le début de cette fanfic à plusieurs chapitres sur le fandom Frozen. Cette fic m'est venue en me demandant d'où pouvait venir les pouvoirs d'Elsa…et voilà que l'envie d'insérer et de m'inspirer du conte original dans ce nouveau Disney m'est venue. Brefouille Kaï et Gerda ne sont donc pas des OCs mais bien des personnages apparaissant dans le dessin-animé (ils sont des domestiques) en plus d'être les héros du conte d'Andersen.

J'espère donc que cette mise en bouche saura éveiller votre curiosité et vous plaire.

Sur-ce bonne lecture !

**_Playlist :_** _Main Theme – King of Thorn_.

.

* * *

_**Le Don**_

_Prologue_

* * *

.

Il courait. La respiration erratique et le corps endolori. Le vent froid de l'hiver mordait sans ménagement ses joues. Et contre sa poitrine maigrichonne de petit garçon aux dents de lait encore présentes entre ses lèvres gercées, il y avait ce petit bébé enveloppé dans ses langes. Une petite fille aux fins cheveux blonds duveteux sur son crâne de poupin aux grosses joues appelant les baisers de tendresse.

Les couvertures dans lesquelles il avait enveloppé la petite était encore tâchées du sang des corps qu'il avait trouvé sans vie dans la carriole. Il revoyait encore le convoi éventré au fond du fossé, avec ses roues tordues tournant dans le vide dans un grincement sinistre troublant la quiétude d'une nuit d'hiver aux étoiles blafardes.

Il était descendu pour voir si il y avait des survivants, dévoré aussi d'une curiosité morbide. Le père Edmund lui avait pourtant dit que ça lui jouerait des tours de toujours laissé son nez traîner là où il ne fallait pas. Il ajoutait même parfois dans un soupir, avant de refrapper l'enclume avec son marteau, que c'était certainement de famille. Après tout il était un enfant de rien, un pauvre orphelin perdu dans un village à deux heures de route de la capitale, et que l'on avait confié au forgeron du hameau pour qu'il serve à quelque chose.

Un petit orphelin de rien qui avait un jour décidé de fuir, dans un accès de folie, vers la capitale du royaume juste pour avoir une vie meilleure. Et sur le chemin givré il avait entendu les pleurs d'un bébé, venant des profondeurs du fossé où le cadavre de la carriole reposait.

Elle avait survécut, protégée par sa maman de la chute inévitable qui avait tranché le fil de l'existence de sa famille. Elle était seule pleurant dans la nuit froide et sous la danse des flocons. Elle était seule comme lui. Alors il l'avait prise contre lui, remontant dans des mouvements hésitants le fossé tandis que la petite venant certainement d'avoir tout juste son premier printemps suçotait son écharpe. Il avait regardé ses yeux noisettes et son sourire. Il lui avait donné un prénom avant de partir vers les lumières scintillant en un bouquet compact et urbain au milieu des montagnes et des hameaux.

Et maintenant il courrait entre les ruelles, le cœur au bord des lèvres et la peur glaçant son sang et ses entrailles. Il la sentait juste derrière elle. Comme un souffle menaçant prête à leur nuire. Il se retourna, accéléra avant de tourner au coin d'une ruelle étroite avec une envolée d'escaliers.

Il aperçut une petite place avec une fontaine où l'enseigne d'une boulangerie se balançait doucement sous le souffle du vent. Une lumière chaleureuse s'échappait des volets clos. Dans le lointain il pouvait apercevoir les tours du palais. Il repris sa course avant de tomber brusquement, trébuchant sous la rencontre traîtresse avec un bâton de givre.

Il se retourna, serrant la petite contre lui. Et alors il la vit.

.

.

Mama Bettina était veuve depuis quelques années et n'avait jamais voulu se remarier. Elle n'en voyait pas l'intérêt et considérait qu'elle était largement capable de faire fonctionner son commerce sans l'aide d'un homme lui dictant ce qu'elle devrait faire. C'était elle qui menait ses apprentis et sa boulangerie. Et personne d'autre.

Dans la capitale d'Arendelle elle était connue pour être la meilleure pâtissière et boulangère du royaume. Les enfants se pressaient toujours devant sa porte, le nez contre la vitre pour admirer les jeux de couleurs et de saveurs qui venaient danser sous leurs pupilles et leurs narines gourmandes. Le roi avait même choisi que Mama Bettina fournissent les cuisines en pain et farine.

Cette nuit elle avait veillé tard pour finir une fournée de petits gâteaux. Elle venait tout juste de recouvrir les pâtisseries d'un torchon pour garder la chaleur quand des bruits retentirent sur la place.

Elle n'avait pas hésité, allant voir ce qui se passait à la fenêtre. Un hoquet s'était échappé de ses lèvres alors qu'elle se précipitait pour ouvrir brusquement la porte, resserrant son étole contre son corps de femme d'âge mur.

Le petit garçon avait relevé la tête, reniflant piteusement et les yeux rougis de larmes, en entendant Mama Bettina s'avançait vers lui. La veuve s'était approché de lui, posant ses longs doigts fins et enfarinés sur les épaules du petit rouquin qui étreignait avec force le petit bébé sanglotant dans ses bras.

—Mais enfin que fais-tu là tout seul ?

—Je…vous en prie…aidez-moi…Elle…Elle va nous faire du mal.

—De quoi parles-tu, demanda en fronçant les sourcils Bettina. Et comment t'appelles-tu ?

—K-Kaï et elle…c'est Gerda. Je vous en prie aidez-nous. Elle va nous faire du mal.

—Qui donc ?

L'enfant releva la tête, un indescriptible fardeau dansant dans ses prunelles alors qu'il resserrait sa prise contre le corps de la petite Gerda.

—La…La Reine des Neiges, balbutia-t-il dans un souffle.

* * *

.

.

To be continued…

Alors chers lecteurs ! Avez-vous aimé ou détesté ? Intrigué ou sceptique ? N'hésitez pas à vous exprimer et donner vos avis dans une review, ce sera la plus belle façon de m'encourager, me conseiller ou me récompenser pour ces phrases et ces mots.

Si vous voulez avoir des informations ou des nouvelles sur cette fanfic ou mes autres écrits, vous pouvez suivre ma page facebook (MIKIPEACH). Sinon je vous dis à dans deux semaines pour la suite de cette histoire avec le tout premier chapitre.

Merci de m'avoir lu et à bientôt !


	2. Chatper 1 : Petite princesse

Et voici le tout premier chapitre de cette fanfic. Beaucoup plus long il a pour but de vous faire découvrir Kaï et Gerda ainsi que leur relation, les parents de nos princesses préférées, retrouver Anna et Elsa et poser doucement et surement les bases de cette intrigue. Donc pas beaucoup d'actions mais je vous promets qu'elle arrivera…un peu de patience )

Un grand merci à _Naima_,_ Sarabeka_ et _P'tit laiko_ pour leur review. Merci à _Naima_ pour son ajout en favori et en alert de cette histoire et merci à _Maman Bouba_, _P'tit laiko_ et _Sarabeka_ pour leur ajout en follow de cette fic.

Sur-ce…voici la suite. Bonne lecture !

_**Playlist :**_ **01.**_Suite – Downton Abbey soundtrack_. **02.**_Preparation – Downton Abbey soundtrack_. **03.** _The Duchess – The Duchess OST_. **04.** _A Game of Cricket – Adrian Johnston_. **05.**_Selbourne – Adrian Johnston_. **05.**_Tea saloon – Pandora Hearts soundtrack_.

.

* * *

_**Le Don**_

_Chapter 1 : Petite princesse_

* * *

.

Un an s'était écoulé depuis le couronnement de la nouvelle reine d'Arendelle. La vie avait lentement repris son cours et les années de solitude pour les deux filles du défunt couple royal que formaient le bon roi Ruben et la douce reine Iris, s'étaient dispersées sous la complicité et la confiance retrouvées.

Les couloirs résonnaient de rires et d'échanges entre la jeune reine et sa sœur, quand Anna toquait à la porte d'Elsa celle-ci s'ouvrait sans qu'elle n'ait à laisser entendre sa voix. Le toc secret suffisait pour qu'elle pénètre dans les appartements royaux de la jeune reine pouvant maitriser les nombreuses métamorphoses de l'Hiver. Les domestiques croisaient plus souvent dans le parc ou les salons les deux sœurs, bras-dessus et bras-dessous, discutant et rattrapant le temps perdu. Une tête rousse contre la chevelure blonde de son aînée et chuchotant des plaisanteries qui arrachaient un doux rire à la reine.

Les fenêtres laissaient désormais entrer l'air frais du fjord et les rayons du soleil dessinaient des arabesques de lumière sur les tapis et les murs des pièces. Les portes du palais étaient de nouveau ouvertes et l'effervescence d'autre fois renaissaient de ses cendres. Les fêtes étaient plus courantes, pour la plus grande joie d'Anna qui se faisait toujours un plaisir d'y inviter Kristoff. Depuis les événements avec Hans, la rouquine n'appréciait plus tellement l'idée du mariage. Et si son cœur était sensible aux attentions et à la personnalité franche du jeune homme, elle n'avait absolument pas rejeté les conseils d'Elsa, qui ne voyait aucun inconvénient à ce que sa sœur et Kristoff se fréquentent du moment qu'ils apprenaient à se connaître avant d'envisager de se marier.

Le cœur d'Elsa était en paix, les soucis sur sa nature et son pouvoir étaient loin derrière elle. C'était l'esprit serein qu'elle se consacrait au bien de son peuple, cette allure de princesse parfaite et de glace qu'elle s'était toujours donnée commençant à s'effriter au fur et à mesure qu'elle remplissait ses devoirs de reine et voyait l'amour que lui portait son peuple.

Pourtant ce quotidien si paisible fut bientôt troublé par un jour de décembre où la curiosité d'Anna s'éveilla devant un détail plus qu'étrange.

Les deux sœurs étaient dans la salle de bal en compagnie de Kaï, le majordome, et de Gerda, la gouvernante, occupés à voir les préparatifs des festivités de Noël qui seraient l'occasion d'accueillir des ambassades et des cousins éloignés pour la famille royale. Un menu dans la main, Elsa discutait avec Gerda des différents plats tandis que Kaï écoutait Anna expliquer les ordres de sa sœur au sujet des décorations.

Soudain les yeux bleus de la plus jeune furent attirés par une insigne accrochée sur la veste du majordome. Son esprit oublia totalement ce que lui disait le quinquagénaire, entièrement obnubilé par cette décoration qu'elle n'avait encore jamais ou tout du moins jamais véritablement remarquée jusqu'à maintenant.

Les bords argentés de l'insigne scintillaient imperceptiblement à cause de la lumière et étaient surmontés d'une couronne royale. La décoration représentait la devise et les insignes royaux d'Arendelle à l'intérieur de ce qui rappela à Anna l'esquisse d'un flocon. Le tissu aux couleurs du drapeau du royaume était piqué sur le col de Kaï. Troublée, Anna regardait presque hypnotisée l'insigne royale. Elle se rappelait de ce jour où son père lui avait montré les différentes médailles et décorations, lui expliquant le sens de chacune et en quelle occasion on pouvait les desservir.

Les détails d'une d'entre elles avaient éveillé sa curiosité. Elle avait alors demandé à son père pour quel exploit on pouvait décerner une telle médaille. Ruben c'était simplement contenté de sourire. Dans un sourire fatigué et nostalgique. Il s'était penché vers elle et lui avait alors répondu :

_« Pour des personnes au cœur vaillant et loyal. »_

Et aujourd'hui elle avait l'impression de revoir cette décoration pour la première fois.

—Princesse Anna ? Pouvons-nous poursuivre à moins que des songes plus agréables que la préparation d'une fête accaparent votre esprit, la taquina Kaï.

—Je…je…je, bafouilla Anna en redescendant brusquement sur terre.

Ses yeux regardèrent la pièce, revenant inévitablement à l'insigne qui reposait sur le torse du majordome. Un « oh » de surprise s'échappa brusquement de ses lèvres lorsqu'elle vit Gerda se retourner et porter la même insigne que Kaï.

—Anna tout va bien, demanda Elsa les sourcils froncés devant la joie qui se lisait sur le visage de sa sœur.

—Vous aussi, s'exclama la jeune princesse d'une voix brulant d'excitation et de curiosité en pointant du doigt Gerda.

—Oh oui ne vous en faites pas princesse je me porte comme un charme, répliqua Gerda avec calme et un brin de malice. Mais je crois que son altesse, votre sœur, voulait savoir comment vous vous alliez ?

—Je vais bien. Très bien. Incroyablement bien, répondit d'une voix joyeuse et les yeux brillant Anna.

Elsa échangea un rapide regard avec Gerda et Kaï. Aucun d'eux ne semblait en tout cas du même avis que la jeune princesse qui souriait de toutes ses dents en regardant successivement Kaï et Gerda. Il n'y avait pas de doute. C'était les mêmes insignes que celle qu'elle avait vu dans le cabinet où l'avait emmené son père quand elle était petite. C'était proprement incroyable !

—Où les avez-vous eu et pourquoi ?

—Anna. Peux-tu me dire pourquoi tu te mets plutôt dans cet état, la questionna la reine en s'approchant de sa sœur.

—Les insignes. Les médailles, expliqua Anna en montrant du doigt Gerda et Kaï. Je les connais. Papa m'en avait montré une petite et il m'avait dit qu'elle était très spéciale.

Elsa observa alors les médailles, ses yeux s'écarquillant légèrement de surprise en voyant le flocon de neige représenté avec les insignes royales de sa famille.

—Je ne vous ai jamais vu avec, murmura-t-elle.

—Moi non plus, ajouta Anna complètement euphorique. Mais c'est fantastique !

—Oh nous les mettons pourtant toujours pendant le mois de décembre et depuis peu le jour de la mort de vos défunts parents, expliqua Gerda.

—Il faut dire que je les ai nettoyées hier. Ca explique pourquoi on les voit mieux, marmonna Kaï dans un trait d'humour qui lui valut un regard de reproche de la gouvernante.

Elsa et Anna regardaient bouche-bée les plus fidèles domestiques du palais et qu'elles connaissaient depuis qu'elles étaient toutes petites. Elles avaient grandi avec eux et avaient toujours vu leurs parents placer une grande confiance en eux au point de les nommer majordome et gouvernante du palais à un âge relativement jeune pour obtenir un tel poste. Même le bon vieux majordome Pettersen – paix à son âme ! – n'avait été nommé à ce poste qu'à quarante-cinq ans, d'après ce qu'avait un jour entendu Anna en allant piqué des friandises dans les cuisines. Kaï l'était devenu à trente-deux ans et Gerda était devenue gouvernante lorsque Anna avait atteint son dixième anniversaire. Toutes ces attentions royales auxquelles elles n'avaient jusque-là pas accordé la moindre importance les poussaient en cet instant à poser une foule de questions qui leur brûlait les lèvres.

—Mais comment les avez-vous eu ? Et pourquoi, demanda Anna.

—Anna ne soit pas indiscrète.

—Mais enfin Elsa. Ce n'est pas étrange que cette décoration soit un flocon de neige et qu'elle soit décernée aux personnes ayant un cœur vaillant et loyal ?

—Euh si. Mais si Kaï et Gerda ne nous en ont jamais parlé jusqu'à maintenant c'est certainement pour des raisons personnelles.

—A dire vrai c'est le roi et la reine qui nous ont demandé de garder le secret peu après l'accident de votre sœur suite à un de vos jeux magiques, expliqua Kaï.

—Vous saviez ça, murmura Elsa d'une voix blanche.

—Vous étiez au courant pour les pouvoirs d'Elsa, demanda Anna dévorée par la curiosité.

—Nous l'avons toujours su mais vos parents nous ont fait juré d'être discrets, marmonna Gerda qui commençait à trouver cet interrogatoire gênant.

Anna voulut poser une nouvelle question qui brûlait aussi les lèvres d'Elsa, désormais dévorée par la même curiosité que sa sœur mais l'arrivée du ministre des relations extérieures interrompit brusquement l'échange de révélations qui s'était installé entre les deux sœurs et les domestiques.

Ce fut à regret qu'Elsa suivit le ministre pour parler des affaires politiques du pays, son esprit préoccupé par les étranges révélations de Gerda et Kaï. Anna voulut poser d'autres questions mais le majordome et la gouvernante durent retourner à leur travail et transmettre les préparatifs de la fête au reste des domestiques.

Anna resta seule dans la salle de bal, fixant la silhouette bien en chair et rassurante de Gerda, contre laquelle elle s'était toujours réfugiée petite, suivre Kaï. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur le sommet du crâne chauve et les favoris roux du majordome qui prenaient de plus en plus des tons gris au fil des jours, sa haute stature et son gros ventre qui tendait sa chemise et qui fut bien souvent secoué par les rires attendris du domestique devant les pitreries de la rouquine, avant de toujours lui donner des caramels quand elle partait explorer les sous-sols du palais où le personnel du palais s'activait. Songeuse, elle regarda les joues rondes, l'œil malicieux et les mèches grises qui s'échappaient de la coiffe et du chignon de Gerda.

Que s'était-il donc passé il y a plus de vingt ans pour que Gerda et Kaï reçoivent ces décorations si particulières aux yeux de son père ?

* * *

Depuis son bureau, le jeune roi Ruben pouvait apercevoir les hautes collines verdoyantes et boisées qui entouraient le fjord. Les rayons du soleil se miroitaient sur les ondes frémissantes parées de tons bleutés qui évoquèrent les couleurs de la glace à Ruben.

Il observa le patchwork urbain qui s'étendait depuis les hautes fenêtres de la pièce. Les arbres décharnés sur les places et l'air frais annonçaient l'hiver prochain. Ses doigts glissèrent sur le dossier de sa chaise, s'abandonnant un peu à sa méditation et sa contemplation.

Le grincement de la porte, tira Ruben de sa rêverie qui se retourna vers son conseiller.

—Mon bon Nikolaï. Quelles sont les nouvelles ?

—Votre majesté. Les ambassades sont en route et devraient arriver en fin d'après-midi. Les ordres ont été transmis à l'Amiral et les patrouilles ont été doublées dans la ville et autour du palais.

—Fort bien. Le majordome Pettersen m'a aussi prévenu de l'efficacité du personnel en ce qui concernait la préparation des appartements et des chambres de nos invités.

—Oui tout semble être enfin prêt pour accueillir la noblesse des différents royaumes, approuva Nikolaï en consultant les papiers administratifs entre ses mains. Nul doute que les réceptions pour les semaines à venir seront merveilleuses.

—Je l'espère, répondit Ruben dans un sourire. Je souhaiterais que ces fêtes en l'honneur de la naissance de notre première héritière soit à la hauteur du bonheur que nous ressentons à sa présence.

—Rassurez-vous votre majesté. Tout se passera bien.

Le conseiller déposa ses dossiers sur le bureau en acajou. Le roi regarda distraitement les missives, posant sur une pile ou une autre chacune d'elle en fonction de leur sujet. Quelques minutes passèrent entrecoupées par des commentaires de Nikolaï et les hochements de tête de Ruben à ses explications.

Soudain le roi d'Arendelle stoppa son geste, lisant avec attention un rapport marqué par un sceau de cuivre aux insignes du royaume.

—Ainsi le général Nielsen sera bien de retour ce soir, murmura-t-il. J'espère qu'il nous apportera de bonnes nouvelles sur les brigands des montagnes qui sévissent dans la région.

—Hélas je ne pourrais vous apporter de précision quant à cela votre majesté, mais il se trouve qu'un marchand a été attaqué sur la route nord par cette Bintou la Mano.

—Cette chef des brigands est une plaie. Il faut que Nielsen trouve avant le printemps leur repaire. Nous ne pouvons plus laisser agir ainsi cette bande de malfrats.

—Etes-vous sûr votre majesté que le général Nielsen soit l'homme de la situation, demanda prudemment le conseiller.

—Et pourquoi ne le serait-il pas ? N'a-t-il pas déjà prouvé de nombreuses fois sa valeur sous le règne de mon père et depuis que je suis sur le trône ?

—Certes votre majesté, sa loyauté et ses talents militaires ne sont plus à démontrer mais, cependant, il est aussi connu pour être un vieux fou cherchant à prouver la véracité des vieilles légendes.

—Il faut peut-être parfois un peu de folie pour équilibrer le génie de certaines personnes, songea rêveusement Ruben.

—Enfin reconnaissez que sa raison faiblit au fil des années. Il y a deux ans il a juré que les montagnes cachait des trolls. Et ce n'est rien comparé à son désir de trouver et tuer la Reine des Neiges…cette légende que l'on raconte pour effrayer les enfants !

—Et on va même jusqu'à prétendre que la sœur du roi Ivan, le fondateur d'Arendelle, serait tombée amoureuse d'un Esprit de l'Hiver, ajouta le roi en retournant à sa contemplation du fjord. Je sais bien que le général Nielsen a tendance à ne pas distinguer le mythe de la réalité mais sachez que je refuse de me séparer d'un homme de confiance tel que lui. Sa valeur et son génie militaire ne sont plus à démontrer. Et je souhaite d'ailleurs que pour les jours à venir il loge au palais.

—Entendu votre majesté, murmura Nikolaï en comprenant que la discussion était close.

—Allons ! Nous avons encore beaucoup de travail avant cette nuit, lança le jeune roi. J'espère qu'aucun problème fâcheux ne surviendra pour les domestiques.

.

.

—Gerda, s'écria Ulrik de sa grosse voix.

La jeune femme se retourna vers le vieux cuisinier à l'embonpoint conséquent, son épaisse moustache brune frétillant de colère. Elle tenta un vain sourire qui échoua lamentablement à cause des gâteaux qu'elle avait enfourné dans sa bouche quelques instants plutôt avant d'être prise en flagrant délit de gourmandise. Elle essuya ses mains sur son tablier et son uniforme vert foncé de femme de chambre tout en avalant et mastiquant la nourriture qu'elle avait dans la bouche, ses yeux noisettes ne perdant pas cette lueur espiègle qui avait le don d'énerver ou de faire rire Ulrik.

Mais là la colère l'emportait sur le rire en cet instant.

—Ce n'est pas drôle Gerda, s'exclama-t-il en prenant la demoiselle par les épaules pour l'éloigner de la table où les plats étaient posés prêts à être emmenés dans la salle à manger du palais quand la réception commencerait. Tu ne pourrais pas retenir ta gourmandise surtout dans un moment aussi important ?! Que vont dire le roi et la reine si jamais ils découvrent qu'il manque des chouquettes ?

—Eh bien ma foi, répliqua la servante en s'essuyant la bouche contenant encore un morceau de son vol déformant sa joue gauche. Ils seront bien contents de savoir que j'ai goûté les plats pour voir si ils n'étaient pas empoisonnés.

Ulrik lança un regard menaçant à la blonde.

—Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Gerda, marmonna-t-il avec un doigt accusateur.

—Je ne joue pas. Je n'y peux rien si ta cuisine est la meilleure de tout le royaume d'Arendelle et que tous les invités de la famille royale ne cessent de complimenter tes plats, la panse prête à exploser et les papilles au septième ciel. Un don aussi incroyable risque d'attirer de la jalousie et des envies de sabotages.

—Je vais te-

—Tu devrais être content que je sacrifie ma vie pour voir si personne n'a attenté à tes chouquettes, répliqua-t-elle sans se départir de son sourire.

—Elle m'énerve, elle m'énerve, elle m'énerve…cette fille me rendra fou, grogna Ulrik en massant ses tempes et levant les yeux au ciel.

Le cuisinier se retourna vers Gerda, détaillant dans un regard réprobateur cette servante à la chevelure blonde épaisse, ondulée et attachée en un chignon lâche, aux joues de poupin et aux formes rondelettes dévorées par des tâches de sons. L'éclat malicieux dans ses prunelles et le froncement espiègle de son nez fit dégonfler sa colère comme un ballon de baudruche.

Non pas qu'il n'était plus en colère après tout cette petite coquine avait englouti trois des chouquettes qu'il avait préparé avec tout son amour durant la moitié de la journée avant que la gourmandise de la servante fasse des siennes. Par sa faute il allait se ronger les ongles et manquer de se faire un ulcère, anxieux de ce que pourrait dire le roi Ruben au majordome. Pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu que sa tête tombe – et si jamais c'était le cas il s'arrangerait pour que celle de Gerda chute avec la sienne dans le panier. Oui Ulrik était toujours en colère mais toute envie de tordre le cou de la blonde fondait comme neige au soleil quand il croisait ses yeux.

Bon Dieu c'était Gerda tout de même. La petite qui venait toujours dans sa cuisine quand Mama Bettina apportait le pain et la farine, traînant dans ses jupons en suçotant son petit pouce tout en regardant avec des yeux curieux l'effervescence des domestiques du palais. Cette gamine qui était entrée dans le palais en tant que servante avant de devenir la femme de chambre de la reine Iris à tous justes vingt-trois ans. Cette fille qu'il considérait comme son enfant. Ah tout de même si ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait d'étrangler cette chipie il fallait reconnaître que la perspective de ne plus entendre les traits d'esprit et la franchise de la demoiselle lui fendait le cœur.

La tendresse qui brillait dans ses yeux sombres s'estompa rapidement lorsqu'il vit les doigts de Gerda s'avancer vers le pain aux noix. Dans un geste d'avertissement il leva sa grosse main, prêt à tirer les oreilles de la blonde qui fit le tour de la table dans un grand rire malicieux. Un jour cette petite le tuerait, il en était sûr.

—Cesse de me chercher sinon je te donnerai une paire de claques qui calmera tes envies de gloutonneries.

—Je ne suis pas gloutonne juste amoureuse des bons plats, se défendit Gerda, un brin offensée.

—Ca m'est égal chipie ! Va donc me chercher Kaï ! Où est donc ce maudit valet de pied, grinça-t-il en observant l'effervescence de la cuisine dans laquelle s'activaient les aide-cuisiniers. Et Vilma ?! Va vite me les chercher avant que je ne les trouve, les étrangle et serve leurs entrailles en repas ! Et si tu ne les trouves pas je te fais rôtir à la place de l'oie !

Gerda ne se fit pas prier et se déroba rapidement à la colère d'Ulrik, traversant le couloir d'un bon pas pour tenter de retrouver les deux absents dont une bonne partie de la réussite de la réception royale dépendait. Ses bottines claquèrent sur les lattes de parquet usées par les allers et venues de dizaines de domestiques qui s'était succédé dans les entrailles du palais d'Arendelle depuis que les tours pointaient vers le ciel et dominaient le fjord.

Se mordant les lèvres, elle réfléchissait vaguement à l'endroit où pourrait se trouver Vilma et Kaï. Elle n'eut pas à réfléchir bien longtemps et choisit de suivre son intuition, songeant qu'elle l'avait rarement trompée jusqu'à maintenant pour ne pas si fier. Evitant deux femmes de chambre papotant dans des rires étouffées dans le couloir, Gerda se précipita vers la cour arrière du palais et le lieu de repos des domestiques quand ils prenaient une pause entre leur service réglé comme du papier à musique.

Le vent frais du mois de novembre fit voler ses jupons quand elle ouvrit la porte. La cour était vide du moins c'est ce qu'espéraient faire croire les voix qui chuchotaient et riaient derrière les amas de caisses non loin du mur de pierres et de briques dans le coin. Un sourire amusé naquit sur les lèvres minces de Gerda qui s'approcha doucement du couple, veillant à se dérober à leur vue derrière l'empilement de caisses en bois.

—Non Kaï ! Tu peux toujours rêver jamais je ne ferais ça, répliqua dans un rire la voix d'une jeune femme.

—Oh allez ça me portera chance et puis après la promenade au bord du fjord hier soir je mérite au moins ça, susurra la voix grave de Kaï.

—Mmmh…non, minauda Vilma.

—S'il te plaît. Juste un baiser, chuchota-t-il d'un ton qui laissa penser à Gerda que Kaï venait d'utiliser son regard de chien battu pour faire faiblir l'aide-cuisinière.

—Bon d'accord.

Ce fut trop tentant pour la femme de chambre qui choisit cet instant pour faire le tour des caisses et apparaître devant le couple, mains sur les hanches et grand sourire amusé devant la situation. Vilma sursauta, s'écartant brusquement du valet de pied. Les joues légèrement rouges, ses yeux verts regardèrent ailleurs dans une vaine tentative pour s'innocenter. Ses doigts passèrent dans sa chevelure blond vénitien que bon nombre de jeunes filles du personnel lui enviaient.

Vilma était de ces filles dont tous les garçons admiraient les courbes voluptueuses, le petit nez effronté, les épaules rondes, qu'on avait envie de croquer, et les lèvres toujours rougies et gonflées par les mordillements incessants et malicieux de la demoiselle. Aide-cuisinière du bon vieux Ulrik, elle n'avait pas son pareil pour réussir les sauces et rôtir les viandes de façon à ce que leur peau soit craquante et fondante. Mama Bettina disait toujours dans une moue désapprobatrice que c'était le don de la cuisine dans les doigts et le diable au corps, car Vilma était de ces demoiselles charmantes et le sachant. Pas bien méchante, elle aimait juste battre des cils pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait, échanger des mots et des regards avant de disparaître dans un froufroutement de jupons et un rire enthousiaste. Gerda n'avait aucune animosité envers l'aide-cuisinière, ses plats étaient toujours un délice pour ses papilles, mais il fallait avouer que tout aussi astucieuse et bonne cuisinière qu'elle soit, Vilma était bien trop joyeuse, lunatique et volubile pour les nerfs de Gerda qui avait toujours préféré la nature calme et réfléchie de Pétunia, sa meilleure amie et ancienne compagne de chambre avant qu'elle ne soit au service exclusive de la reine.

Il n'y avait qu'avec Kaï que Gerda acceptait de mettre à rude épreuve ses nerfs et sa voix.

A ce propos le jeune homme de vingt-huit ans ne semblait pas content d'avoir été interrompu alors qu'il allait enfin goûter aux lèvres de Vilma. Il lança un regard de reproche à Gerda, sa mâchoire carrée se contractant imperceptiblement pour refréner une pique envers la jeune fille. Un soupir s'échappa de sa bouche faisant voler les mèches rousses qui tombaient sur son front alors qu'il s'intéressait subitement à l'état de son uniforme.

—Navré de vous déranger pendant un moment aussi important mais il se trouve qu'Ulrik vous cherche et qu'il n'est pas content. Il a menacé de m'étrangler et vous avec si vous ne retourniez pas de suite à votre travail, expliqua Gerda les mains derrière le dos et un grand sourire joueur.

—Qu'as-tu encore fait, demanda Kaï un brin suspicieux.

—Comment ça ?

—Tu es encore allée dans la cuisine pour picorer dans les plats et faire tourner en bourrique Ulrik n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais que si tu continues tu vas finir par devenir grosse, continua Kaï d'un ton moqueur.

Gerda le pinça sans ménagement sous les yeux presque blasés de Vilma qui ne s'étonnait plus de voir les deux enfants adoptifs de Mama Bettina, la meilleure boulangère et pâtissière du royaume d'Arendelle, se chamailler de la sorte. Il fallait avouer qu'avec leur deux caractères il était bien difficile de ne pas éviter les accrochages, aussi innocents soient-ils. Mais Vilma ne pouvait retenir le pincement de jalousie qui étreignit son cœur en cet instant en voyant les deux domestiques si complices et si proches, d'entrapercevoir cette tendresse que Kaï portait pour Gerda. Ses badinages avec Kaï avaient soudain un goût amer dans sa bouche.

—Et alors qui y-a-t-il de mal à aimer manger, s'insurgea la blonde.

—Oh rien Dada, répondit avec un sourire farceur le valet de pied en entourant le cou de la blonde de ses bras, musclés par les jeux de luttes qu'il faisait jeune avec l'apprenti de Mama Bettina, l'empêchant de se dérober à ses taquineries. Si tu ne veux pas plaire et devenir une grosse motte de beurre c'est ton choix.

—Si plaire veut dire se priver de plaisir alors autant que je reste telle que je suis. Au moins je serais dodue et délicieuse à manger si jamais Ulrik veut me faire rôtir à la place de l'oie, dit Gerda en tentant de s'arracher à la poigne de Kaï.

—Oh non c'est pas vrai j'ai oublié l'oie ! Ulrik va me tuer, s'exclama Vilma, revenant brusquement à la réalité avant de partir en courant.

—Ça ne m'étonne pas qu'elle l'ait oubliée. Tu es un plus joli volatil et avec moins de plume.

—Gerda, grogna le jeune homme.

—Oui c'est ainsi que je m'appelle. Je suis soulagée que tu t'en souviennes mais il est inquiétant de voir que tu oublies ton service, répondit la jeune femme en souriant.

Le claquement irrité de la langue de Kaï fut la seule réponse que reçut Gerda alors qu'il la décoiffait sans ménagement, un sourire farceur éclairant son visage.

—Allez, dépêche-toi, dit Kaï en en traversant la cour les mains dans les poches.

—Attends !

Le rouquin se tourna vers Gerda, murmurant un « quoi » dans un haussement de sourcil. La femme de chambre le rejoignit sur le pas de la porte et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour arranger le col et le nœud papillon de Kaï. Bien moins fine que la charmante Vilma, Gerda s'était toujours sentie maigrichonne face à la carrure râblée de Kaï. Depuis qu'elle était petite elle avait toujours aimé se réfugier dans les bras et contre le torse du jeune homme surtout quand elle faisait un cauchemar ou qu'elle pleurait parce que les garçons de l'école s'étaient moqués d'elle. Kaï n'avait jamais cessé d'être le gentil frère de cœur toujours là pour elle et le seul dont elle acceptait les taquineries sur son physique un peu…rond.

—Voilà c'est mieux. Tu es parfait comme ça.

—Comme toujours, plaisanta Kaï avec un sourire en coin.

—Evite de parler et tu seras parfait, rectifia Gerda, un doigt en l'air et un air prétendument sérieux sur son visage.

—Peste.

—Poil de Carotte.

Levant les yeux au ciel Kaï passa la porte, Gerda lui emboitant le pas. L'air chaud de l'intérieur, offrant un délicieux contraste avec l'extérieur, vint chatouiller leur visage. Les domestiques s'agitaient, montant et descendant les escaliers, traversant les pièces alors que des effluves culinaires envahissaient les sous-sols où le personnel du palais était maître. Le majordome Pettersen donnait des directives, les sourcils froncés et l'air préoccupé. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Kaï et Gerda. Le jeune homme soupira faisant rouler ses yeux au ciel en devinant qu'il allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

—Il est temps pour moi d'aller affronter le dragon. Gerda je fus heureux de te connaître, dit-il d'un ton pompeux.

—Si jamais il commence à vouloir te rôtir parle-lui de Mama Bettina, conseilla malicieusement Gerda.

—C'est vrai qu'il a beau être rôdé aux arts du service il reste un bien piètre élève en amour, chuchota Kaï.

—Oh deux mots d'amour, une promenade au bord du fjord un soir, des œillades avec des jeunes filles et voilà que monsieur se la joue joli cœur.

—Tais-toi un peu, marmonna le valet en se préparant à partir.

—Kaï ?

—Oui ?

—Je suis grosse, demanda Gerda d'une petite voix.

—Non. Juste mignonne comme une pêche, répondit Kaï après avoir regardé son amie de la tête au pied.

Puis il s'en alla, rejoignant monsieur Pettersen qui l'entraîna un peu plus loin pour le sermonner ou lui donner des directives pour la réception. Gerda rigola et se dirigea vers le petit cagibi dans lequel un miroir et un évier trônaient. Face à son reflet elle entreprit de remettre de l'ordre dans sa coiffure que Kaï avait mis sens dessus-dessous quelques minutes plutôt.

Elle venait tout juste de finir quand Pétunia apparut. Sa grande silhouette élancée s'appuya contre le linteau de la porte avec sa lourde tresse châtain tombant sur son épaule, son visage allongé et son menton en pointe rougi par sa course dans les couloirs du palais.

—Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

—La reine veut que tu la prépares pour la fête, expliqua Pétunia en inspirant pour reprendre son souffle.

—Oh. Maintenant ?

Le nez en trompette de son amie se fronça, plissant les tâches de rousseurs qui parcouraient ses joues. Gerda n'eut pas besoin de plus et se dépêcha de monter les escaliers, marchant d'un pas rapide dans les couloirs pour accéder aux appartements de la reine Iris.

Le son de ses bottines était étouffé par les grands tapis aux multiples motifs, ses yeux accordèrent à peine un regard aux peintures murales contant les légendes du royaume qu'elle connaissait si bien. La lumière du soleil se faufilait entre les nombreuses fenêtres. Elle arriva enfin devant la grande porte nimbée de blanc et toqua.

—C'est vous Gerda, demanda la voix douce de la reine Iris.

—Oui votre majesté.

—Entrée donc.

Gerda pénétra dans ce salon qu'elle connaissait si bien. Elle avait toujours aimé cet endroit ni trop grand, ni trop petit, toujours envahi par des fleurs. Une bibliothèque était dans le coin non loin de la porte menant à la chambre, formant un L qui était toujours rempli de couvertures en cuir multicolores et promettant mille évasions à travers les mots qui fleurissaient sur les ouvrages. Une petite table basse était entourée par des canapés et des bergères dans des doux tons pastel. Un clavecin reposait prêt des fenêtres, juste à droite de la cheminée en marbre où le portrait de la reine Iris et de sa sœur ainée, la reine Primrose du royaume de Corona, veillait juste au-dessus de ce paisible univers. L'ombre d'un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de la blonde en apercevant sur le rebord en marbre le petit ramoneur et la petite bergère de porcelaine surveillés par le vieux chinois, pouvant hocher sa tête de sage par un petit mécanisme ingénieux. Un vieux souvenir d'enfance pour la reine.

Iris était le modèle de la douceur, possédant un visage ovale aux traits aussi doux que sa voix et des yeux bleus toujours animés d'une lueur chaleureuse. Ses longs cheveux bruns tombaient le long de son dos en de vagues ondulations, entourant son visage qui était penché au-dessus du berceau où des babillements s'échappaient.

Se redressant sur la bergère où elle était assise, la reine se tourna vers sa femme de chambre un doux sourire éclairant son visage.

—Comment se passe les préparatifs en bas Gerda ?

—Fort bien majesté. Ulrik est très inquiet et semble jouer sa vie mais je vous garantis que les plats seront un régal pour les papilles.

—Je n'en doute pas, répondit la reine en riant. Il ne me reste plus qu'à me préparer. Voulez-vous bien commencer à sortir les différentes robes que le couturier Andersen m'a fait récemment le temps que j'aille voir le roi.

—Bien sûr majesté, dit Gerda alors que la reine partait vers la petite porte communiquant vers l'appartement de Ruben.

La jeune femme marcha vers la chambre lorsqu'un babillement retentit dans la pièce. Gerda s'approcha du berceau, un sourire aux lèvres, et se pencha au-dessus du petit bébé.

Une toute petite fille d'à peine deux mois s'y trouvait, aux joues rondes et charnues, aux yeux verts comme ceux du roi et aux mèches brunes comme sa mère, tombant sur son front bombé. Un gloussement s'échappa de sa bouche alors qu'elle agitait ses menottes en direction de Gerda.

—Coucou Elsa. Coucou adorable petite princesse, pépia tendrement la blonde en attrapant la menotte de la princesse pour y faire un baisemain.

* * *

.

.

**Dans Disney**, Corona est le Royaume de Raiponce. La reine Primrose est donc la mère de Raiponce. Le lien de parenté entre Iris et Primrose est un clin d'œil à la théorie sur tumblr et au caméo de Flynn et Punzie dans Frozen.

**Dans les contes d'Andersen**, le vieux sage chinois, la bergère et le ramoneur de porcelaine sont tirés du conte La Bergère et le Ramoneur.

**Dans ma fanfic,** le couturier Andersen porte son nom en hommage à Hans Andersen et en clin d'œil à son conte Les habits de l'empereur (bon à la différence que ce couturier n'est en rien un charlatan ou un fripon)

**Dans ma fanfic,** les aventures de Gerda et Kaï se déroulent dans les années 1820 et la trame autour d'Anna et Elsa dans les années 1840…choix temporel fait dans une vague tentative de trouver un cadre spatio-temporel à partir des vêtements des protagonistes des films. Bref c'était l'info inutile du jour.

**A propos de Gerda et Kaï**. Comme vous pouvez le constater ils sont différents du conte car ils sont des adultes et non des enfants. Vu qu'ils sont des domestiques d'un certain âge dans le film je ne pouvais pas en faire des enfants et des adolescents dans ma fanfic. De ce fait ces derniers sont légèrement différents par rapport au conte (Captain Obvious to the rescue bravo Peach !). Si je garde le caractère tendre et courageux de Gerda je tends à m'inspirer des servantes du répertoire de Molière et à lui donner des défauts et des failles par rapport à la petite fille si pure et noble qu'elle peut être dans l'œuvre d'Andersen (Et aussi parce que j'avais envie de faire une héroïne qui n'ait pas le physique d'un mannequin ou soit parfaite. Non. Le monde est si riche et varié alors varions !). Quant à Kaï, j'essaye de développer son personnage, de davantage le creuser (tout comme la fameuse Reine des Neiges) mais cependant je veille à garder ses traits de caractère initiaux. Je n'en dis pas plus pour ne pas vous dévoiler toute l'intrigue ) (Et oui ! J'avoue ! Mon Kaï est très fortement inspiré de Dean Winchester et George Weasley…mea culpa).

Voilà ! Fin de ce premier chapitre qui nous a permis de retrouver Anna et Elsa (que nous retrouverons je vous le promets !), d'apercevoir les mystérieuses décorations, rencontrer Kaï et Gerda et la petite Elsa !

Alors…qu'avez-vous pensé de la relation de nos deux héros ? Des personnages secondaires ? De cette fin ? Des chouquettes d'Ulrik ? Du commerce entre les Iles du Sud, Corona et Arendelle…à tiens ce n'est pas le sujet ? Bon tant pis.

Bref n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur ce chapitre et vos pronostics quant à la suite des événements.

Le prochain chapitre sera posté dans deux semaines et avec la première apparition de la mystérieuse Reine des Neiges !

Merci de m'avoir lu. Des bisous arc-en-ciel mes hérissons et à bientôt.


	3. Chapter 2 : Histoire et Légende

Bonjour/Bonsoir chers lecteurs. Et oui après un certain temps je poste enfin la suite de cette fanfic. Ce chapitre était écrit depuis plusieurs semaines en plus mais je n'ai pas eu la foi de le relire et de le poster ces derniers temps (honte à moiii)…Pour la simple et bonne raison que durant tout mon mois de juillet j'étais animatrice dans un centre aéré. Et oui j'ai passé mes journées à préparer des jeux, faire des activités, surveiller, jouer, cajoler, gronder, amuser des petits primaires. Du coup je vous avoue que le soir et les week ends je n'avais plus trop la tête à l'écriture et mes fanfics.

Brefouille comme demain c'est mon dernier jour de boulot (sniiiff ils vont me manquer) je me suis dit qu'il était temps que je me remue les fesses pour mettre à jour cette fanfic.

Voici donc le deuxième chapitre de cette fanfic retraçant les origines des pouvoirs d'Elsa. Comme promis ce chapitre contient un peu d'échanges entre Elsa et Anna, des informations sur Arendelle et ses légendes, des nouveautés autour de nos chers héros Kaï et Gerda…mais surtout l'apparition de la vraie Reine des Neiges. Pas celle du film dont la version française a choisis honteusement le titre au lieu de celui de la VO. Non je vous parle de la VRAIE Reine des Neiges, celle qui se rapproche le plus du personnage du conte d'Andersen.

Enfin ! Voici donc un bon chapitre long et dense rien que pour vous !

Merci à _RoseAlix95_, _Elsa Hofferson_ et _Emmawh_ pour leurs ajouts en favori et en alert de cette histoire. Merci à _Emmawh_ et _P'tit laiko_ pour leur review.

_**Playlist:**_ **01.**_Epilogue – Frozen OST_. **02.**_Voices of Spring Waltz – Johann Strauss Jr_. **03.**_An Heir__ – Downton Abbey soundtrack_. **04.**_Violet – Downton Abbey soundtrack_. **05.**_Opus 23 – Dustin O'Halloran_. **06.**_An what is Unknown – Dustin O'Halloran_. **07.**_Lily's Theme – Harry Potter_. **08.**_Sisters _–_ King of Thorn_.

.**  
**

* * *

_**Le Don**_

_Chapter 2 : Histoire et Légende_

* * *

.

—Elsa ?

—Ah, sursauta la reine en faisant une vilaine tâche d'encre sur le document.

La blonde se retourna dans un froncement de sourcils réprobateur vers sa jeune sœur. Celle-ci était entrée par la petite porte de derrière que la famille royale utilisait bien souvent pour éviter d'emprunter les dédales des longs couloirs du palais et l'effervescence des courtisans, venant de plus en plus souvent depuis que les portes n'étaient plus closes. Anna avait toujours aimé utiliser ces passages enfant et plus encore maintenant que les pièces du palais grouillaient de monde, de claquement de bottes militaires et de froufroutements de jupons colorés.

Elsa soupira, regardant avec une moue ennuyée le document sur les récoltes du royaume tâché à cause de la surprise qu'elle avait eu en entendant la voix joyeuse d'Anna dans son dos. Ses longues mains tentèrent de réparer les dégâts alors que ses yeux observaient avec intérêt sa sœur marcher dans la pièce, les jupons de sa robe anis tournoyant au rythme de ses pas.

—Pourquoi tu es là Anna, demanda Elsa.

La jeune fille se retourna vers son ainée. Sa chevelure d'un blond pale – presque de la couleur de la neige – retombait librement autour de son visage et ses épaules, dans des ondulations parsemées de fleurs de givres et retenues par sa couronne. Sa robe aux tons bleus et argentés était légère et épousait délicatement ses formes. Ses manches bouffantes bruissaient en écho aux murmures des feuilles que la jeune reine rangeait sur le vieux bureau en acajou sur lequel les anciens rois d'Arendelle avaient gouverné le royaume.

Anna était toujours surprise, émerveillée et heureuse de voir que sa sœur ne cessait de s'embellir depuis qu'elle avait accepté sa vraie nature. Malgré la raideur qui reprenait parfois ses mouvements dans un sursaut de vieille habitude, Elsa était une reine dont l'allure laissait s'échapper un parfum de liberté quand on la regardait. Elle ne portait jamais de corset, n'attachait presque jamais ses cheveux ou rarement. Ses vêtements étaient toujours légers, enveloppant ses courbes dans l'aisance et la discrète coquetterie d'une longue traîne. A la richesse pompeuse des falbalas elle avait préféré la simplicité d'une élégance royale, choisissant simplement de compléter ses tenues avec un éclat de glace ou un bijou de neige dont sa magie façonnait la dentelle et la finesse. Rien à voir avec les chemises blanches, les jupons, les corsets colorés ou les cheveux tressés d'Anna.

Il fut un temps où ces différences rappelaient le mur qui les séparait…mais aujourd'hui elles ne faisaient qu'évoquer leur complicité.

—A ton avis qu'est-il arrivé à Kaï et Gerda pour qu'ils reçoivent ces décorations, s'exclama d'une voix fébrile Anna en s'approchant du bureau.

Elsa soupira. Anna pouvait être si obstinée parfois.

—Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée et je ne tiens pas à la savoir…si ils ne nous en ont jamais parlé jusqu'à maintenant c'est qu'ils avaient de bonnes raisons.

—Menteuse ! Tu brûles d'envie de savoir !

—Bien sûr que je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé mais je ne vais pas les agresser de questions ou les menacer de les transformer en statues de glace si ils refusent de répondre à mes interrogatoires…pas comme certaines, ajouta dans un sourire amusé la blonde.

—Je n'ai pas fait ça, s'offusqua Anna.

—Oh si peu petite sœur. Si peu.

Avec un soupir de tragédienne blessée Anna se laissa tomber sur le canapé dans une absence de grâce qui fit rouler les yeux d'Elsa et lui arracha un sourire amusé. Les réactions de sa sœur avaient toujours fait hurler au scandale leur gouvernante la baronne Tatiana Schnitzel, elle se souvenait de ses yeux horrifiés quand la rouquine bafouait les protocoles avec sa spontanéité et ses attitudes si peu digne de son rang. Et elle, Elsa la parfaite, devait se mordre les lèvres pour étouffer les rires qui menaçaient de sortir de sa bouche devant les pitreries de sa sœur.

—Mais je veux savoir ! C'est quand même incroyable qu'ils aient cet insigne ! Et pas l'insigne que l'on peut décerner à un militaire, un homme de lettre, un politicien ou un courtisan pour des actions et des mérites quelconques…Non là c'est une décoration rare et pour les cœurs vaillants ! Pourquoi les cœurs vaillants d'ailleurs ? Raaah ça m'énerve je veux comprendre, acheva Anna en enfonçant sa tête dans un coussin.

—Et que veux-tu qu'on fasse ? Qu'on interroge les vieux ministres ? Qu'on mette en prison Kaï et Gerda jusqu'à ce qu'ils parlent, plaisanta Elsa en s'asseyant sur un des fauteuils moelleux en face du canapé. Sa joue appuyée contre son poing.

Le coussin se souleva, laissant apparaître la tête échevelée et le visage souriant d'Anna. Ses yeux brillant se tournèrent vers sa sœur, un large sourire étirant ses lèvres.

—Nous ne sommes pas obligées dans arriver jusque-là mais on peut fouiller dans les vieux rapports de père pour obtenir nos réponses !

—…Depuis le début tu voulais me demander ça n'est-ce pas ?

—…Euh…oui, répondit Anna en se mordant les lèvres sans se départir de sa joie.

Enième soupir d'Elsa. Sa sœur était si excessive parfois. Mais elle ne se montra ni fâchée ni exaspérée par la proposition de la princesse. Il n'y avait rien de mal à ce qu'elles regardent les archives et les documents portant sur le règne de leur père. Et puis Elsa était curieuse. Curieuse de connaître le mystère entourant ces étranges décorations dont les pourtours rappelaient un flocon de neige.

—C'est dans la bibliothèque qu'ils doivent s'y trouver, dit-elle en se levant et se dirigeant vers la porte se confondant avec la tapisserie.

—La bibliothèque ? Tu veux dire la grande bibliothèque ?!

—Bien sûr que non. On ne mettrait pas des documents royaux entre des romans et des essais. Cela aurait été bien trop dangereux qu'ils tombent entre tes mains maladroites, répliqua d'un ton malicieux son ainée.

—Eh ! Je ne suis pas maladroite, s'écria en la suivant Anna.

—Oh si peu. Si peu petite sœur, répondit dans un rire Elsa.

La porte claqua, étouffant les rires complices des deux sœurs.

* * *

—Oh ! C'est le comte de Von Kloecker, chuchota Maria derrière le rideau. Friedrich m'a dit que son amie Katherina, qui travaille chez lui, lui avait raconté qu'il avait une liaison avec la duchesse de Lützow.

—J'espère que ses maîtres ne sauront jamais qu'elle a trahi les secrets de la maison qu'elle sert, marmonna Pétunia d'un ton réprobateur devant les commérages de la jeune domestique toute récente dans le personnel.

—Remarquez la duchesse est bien plus charmante que sa femme. Je peux comprendre qu'en côtoyant au quotidien un dragon on ait envie de croquer une nymphe.

—Gerda, s'offusqua sa meilleure amie.

—Je ne vais pas m'embarrasser de politesse pour dire ce que tout le monde murmure.

—Et si on t'entendait hein ?

—On constatera juste que je suis comme toutes les servantes. Je parle de nos maîtres à la différence que je ne médis pas sur les miens mais sur ceux des autres comme toute bonne servante devrait le faire. Oui-da !

—Tu es irrécupérable Gerda, marmonna d'un ton las Pétunia.

—Ah ! Les époux de Wadenstierna viennent d'être annoncés, chuchota d'un ton excité Maria.

Elle n'avait écouté que d'une oreille discrète la discussion entre les deux amies, bien trop occupée à admirer les mondanités qui se déroulaient juste sous ses yeux et dont elle était séparée par le rideau rouge épais et la dérobant aux regards de cette noblesse qui déambulait dans la grande salle de bal du palais.

Les bougies éclairaient dans une valse tremblotante les couples qui évoluaient sur la piste de danse sous le froissement des jupons colorés. Les rires tintaient dans l'air chaud de la pièce, les conversations bruissaient alors que les bulles des alcools frétillaient dans les verres. Les valets de pied servaient tout ce beau monde de la haute société d'Arendelle et des environs sous le regard digne et strict du majordome Pettersen qui bombait son maigre torse avec fierté. Debout, sur l'estrade au tapis et aux rideaux de velours rouges, devant leur trône, le roi et la reine souriaient aux invités qui s'inclinaient cérémonieusement devant eux à chaque fois que Pettersen les annonçaient.

La reine offrait son plus doux sourire à l'assistance, vêtue d'une robe pourpre aux manches bouffantes et vaporeuses, cintrée par un bustier noir piqueté de perles rouges dans des esquisses nébuleuses. Gerda ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir son cœur se remplir de fierté en voyant le succès de la coiffure de la reine auprès des invités. Celle-ci arborait un chignon aux entrelacements de tresses et de boucles retenues par une couronne de poinsettias dans une simplicité et une élégance harmonieuses. Et entre ses bras, dans une robe blanche de dentelles et de soi, elle tenait la petite Elsa rayonnante et insouciante parmi toutes ces mondanités. Elles étaient si belles toutes les deux…si heureuses.

—Arrête de sourire comme ça ou ton orgueil va finir par exploser, lui chuchota au creux de l'oreille Pétunia dans un sourire moqueur.

—Excuse-moi d'être fière de mon travail, murmura un brin vexée Gerda.

—Mais que faites-vous ici, s'offusqua une voix.

Dans un sursaut les deux jeunes femmes et la jeune fille se retournèrent, laissant retomber le rideau qu'elles avaient légèrement soulevé pour observer depuis la pénombre du long couloir les festivités baignant sous la lumière chaleureuse et le tourbillon des valses. Penaudes, elles se trouvèrent face à la gouvernante du palais. Ronde, forte et dodue, ses yeux luisaient d'un sentiment de désapprobation palpable qui fit baisser la tête des deux servantes et mordre nerveusement ses lèvres à Gerda.

—Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites alors que vous ne devriez pas être ici, gronda dans un murmure Svéa Olsen.

—Nous…je…, balbutia la jeune Maria totalement effrayée.

—Je ne veux rien savoir ! Dépêchez-vous d'aller rejoindre Hilda, Rosa et Sonia pour aller préparer les dernières chambres pour les invités, la coupa-t-elle d'un ton sans appel en désignant du doigt Pétunia et Maria.

Elles ne se le firent pas dire deux fois. Ce fut donc tremblante que l'adolescente suivit son ainée qui emprunta d'un pas ferme la porte menant aux dédales de couloirs et d'escaliers épurés et étroits qu'empruntaient les domestiques du palais pour éviter de trop souvent croiser les courtisans ou de perdre du temps en parcourant les grandes salles aux longs couloirs.

—Quant à vous Gerda, marmonna Madame Olsen.

—Je voulais juste-

—Cela m'est égal que vous soyez montée avec elles pour simplement apercevoir la fête, Kaï, la reine ou que sais-je. Vous êtes jeune, travailleuse et dévouée mais veillez à surveiller votre impertinence Gerda. N'oubliez pas qu'en tant que femme de chambre de son Altesse vous êtes là pour donner le bon exemple aux autres servantes. Vous ne voudriez pas que la reine ait honte de vous à cause de votre impudence non ?! Alors tâchez que cela ne se reproduise pas !

—Oui, marmonna Gerda ne trouvant rien de fin à dire, car songer qu'elle risquait de faire honte à la reine était la pire pensée qui pouvait fleurir dans sa tête débordant d'optimisme et de traits d'esprit.

—Bien. Retournez donc vite en bas, vous avez le linge de sa Majesté à recoudre, ajouta la doyenne du personnel en retournant vers la porte, sous le rythme du claquement du trousseau de clés à sa taille.

La blonde la suivit, non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard en direction du brouhaha de la fête qui faisait frissonner les rideaux.

Droit, immobile et une main derrière le dos tandis que l'autre tenait un plateau d'argent aux coupes de vins épicés, Kaï laissa l'ombre d'un sourire s'esquisser sur ses lèvres en voyant le rideau menant au couloir Est se froisser et faire disparaître les têtes de Petunia, Gerda et la jeune Maria.

—Tu devrais ôter cette lueur de ton regard, sinon Monsieur Pettersen va te gronder pour manque de tenue et préparation d'un mauvais coup dans ta tête, lança une voix à côté de lui.

Kaï se retourna vers un efflanqué semblant flotter dans son uniforme de valet de pied qui affichait un grand sourire sur son visage aux traits enfantins. Sa main tenait un plateau rempli de petits mets que le cuisinier Ulrik avait préparé pendant tout l'après-midi avec amour et foule d'angoisses. Un rictus étira de nouveau les lèvres du roux qui se pencha vers le brun dégingandé. Ils formaient un duo atypique avec leurs deux carrures diamétralement opposées.

—Laisse-moi savourer le bonheur d'avoir vu Gerda se faire passer un savon, Friedrich.

—Oh mais que tu es cruel avec ta sœur Kaï, plaisanta Friedrich.

—Bah ce n'est pas tous les jours que je la vois se faire gronder par la gouvernante. D'habitude c'est toujours à moi que l'on s'en prend.

—Comme si c'était si étonnant que ça.

—Mais voyons je suis adorable. Un vrai ange.

Friedrich rigola de la réponse de son ami. Kaï était tout sauf un ange, si il y avait bien un ange parmi les domestiques cela aurait été certainement Gerda qui, sous sa franchise et ses réflexions, demeurait une jeune femme toujours attentive et généreuse avec les autres. Kaï était au contraire un véritable farceur qui ne perdait jamais son temps à lancer des piques et des sarcasmes à son entourage. Il avait plutôt tout du diablotin que de l'ange. Ô grand dam du pauvre majordome Monsieur Pettersen qui tentait depuis des années d'enseigner les bonnes manières à un Kaï qui décidait de faire preuve de bienséance seulement durant son service.

—Kaï, interpella soudainement la voix du majordome.

Surpris, le jeune homme se tourna vers le vieux majordome. Le vieil homme aux favoris foisonnants et blancs se tenait juste à côté d'un homme à la silhouette haute et maigre. Vêtu d'un uniforme militaire avec les armoiries d'Arendelle, sa veste bleu marine était sertie d'une infinité de médailles, témoignant des hauts faits qu'avait pu accomplir cet homme au cours de son existence. Agé d'une cinquantaine d'années, son visage était long et pourvu de traits anguleux, ses cheveux gris étaient attachés en une queue de cheval évoquant une mode révolue à laquelle le militaire semblait garder une certaine tendresse. Ses yeux et son nez achevaient de lui donner une allure de rapace qui se trouvait adoucie par le sourire qu'il lança au valet de pied.

—Je vous présente le général Wilfrid Nielsen, Kaï. Vous serez chargé de vous occuper de lui durant son séjour au palais, expliqua alors le majordome avec toute l'élégance et le savoir-vivre qu'il possédait dans ses veines et ses gestes.

Kaï écarquilla les yeux de surprise en découvrant l'identité de l'homme.

Le général Nielsen ?! Etait-il possible qu'il se retrouve à servir l'homme qui avait été la source d'une fascination enfantine de sa part ? Dans cette époque lointaine où il n'était qu'un gamin écoutant les yeux brillant les exploits militaires et les histoires de bataille, trainant Mama Bettina et une petite Gerda suçotant son pouce pour aller voir les défilés de l'armée. Enfant, Kaï avait voulu devenir un soldat. Il avait rêvé d'une vie de militaire, admirant avec envie les hommes en uniforme se promener sur les places de la ville ou écoutant tout simplement avec avidité les histoires que l'on pouvait conter sur les nombreux exploits qu'avait pu accomplir le général Nielsen.

En cet instant Kaï avait l'impression de réaliser un de ses plus grands rêves d'enfant.

—Eh bien qu'avez-vous Kaï, demanda Monsieur Pettersen en tirant nerveusement sur ses gants.

—Vous sentez-vous bien jeune homme, ajouta la voix grave du général.

—Oui. Je vous demande pardon. C'est juste que je suis plus qu'honorer de pouvoir vous servir durant votre séjour général, balbutia Kaï.

—Alors ce sera un plaisir de vous avoir comme valet durant mon séjour, répondit simplement Nielsen, l'ombre d'un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres minces.

.

.

La salle des domestiques était plongée dans une délicate pénombre, éclairée par les ombres fugitives des bougies. Le temps était à la paresse, valets, femmes de chambre et autres membres du personnel effectuant leurs dernières tâches ou se laissant aller à une douce torpeur avant d'aller regagner leur lit.

Assise à la longue table de chêne, polie et usée par le temps, Gerda raccommodait les vêtements de la reine en fredonnant une comptine quelconque. Juste à côté d'elle, Pétunia somnolait la joue appuyée sur une de ses mains. Tout n'était que murmures et bruissements fugitifs. Certains des domestiques discutaient à côté de la cheminée, d'autres traversaient le long couloir pour aller nettoyer la cuisine, gravir les escaliers pour répondre à une demande d'un des invités ou tout simplement profiter de l'air frais de la nuit avant d'aller se blottir dans les bras de Morphée.

Des fenêtres de la salle, le personnel pouvait entrapercevoir l'ombre de la nuit envelopper le Royaume et la cour royale. Tout était calme. Un instant paisible après une journée laborieuse de préparatifs et de festivités pour les domestiques qui touchait à sa fin.

Soudain des claquements de bottines tapotèrent avec frénésie le parquet du couloir, Gerda et quelques personnes relevèrent la tête en se demandant qui pouvait bien faire un tel raffut. Maria arriva sur le pas de la porte, ses joues rougies par le froid de la nuit alors que ses yeux pétillaient de joie.

—Eh bien que t'arrive-t-il, demanda Pétunia. Aurais-tu vu un troll ?

—Mais non pas du tout, s'écria toute joyeuse Maria. Je venais vous dire qu'il neigeait. Les premières neiges viennent enfin de tomber ce n'est pas merveilleux ?!

—Ah. Cette bonne vieille Reine des Neiges a donc décidé de descendre de sa montagne, répondit dans un sourire énigmatique, sans cesser de coudre, Gerda.

—Ne te mets pas à parler d'elle sinon tu vas terroriser notre pauvre Maria, la taquina Friedrich en pliant son journal et se penchant vers la blonde.

Maria écarquilla les yeux de surprise, les muscles tendus par l'énergie de son jeune âge et la curiosité qui brûlait dans ses veines. L'adolescente à la chevelure auburn était une nouvelle dans le personnel et le royaume d'Arendelle. Elle avait quitté voilà tout juste trois mois, les îles du Sud pour échouer sur les bords du fjord dans l'espoir de trouver un travail plus prestigieux. Elle ne connaissait donc rien de la neige et encore moins des légendes du royaume.

—Comment ça ? Qui est la Reine des Neiges, demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de la table.

—Une vieille légende, répondit simplement Pétunia en levant les yeux au ciel.

—Allons bon une légende ! Mais que fais-tu de ces dizaines de bébés et d'enfants que l'on a retrouvé gelés après avoir été kidnappés, s'exclama Friedrich d'un ton taquin.

—Ce sont simplement des histoires pour justifier les morts de jeunes enfants en bas âge, répliqua la brune en se penchant vers le blond.

—Tu es bien trop rationnelle ma grande.

—Au moins je n'abuse pas de la crédulité des jeunes servantes.

Entre ses deux amis, Gerda ne pouvait retenir un sourire malicieux de s'afficher sur ses lèvres. Ses yeux chocolat regardèrent avec amusement la pauvre Maria qui ne comprenait décidément pas pourquoi ces deux-là en étaient venus à se chamailler sur leur personnalité et leurs défauts, alors que quelques minutes avant la mystérieuse Reine des Neiges étaient le centre de la conversation.

—Allez ça suffit les enfants. On essaye de faire preuve d'un peu de savoir vivre et de maturité, lança Gerda en tirant les joues de Pétunia et Friedrich.

—Aïe ! Ça fait mal Gerda, grimaça le valet en se frottant la joue.

—Je te signale que l'on devait expliquer à Maria qui était la Reine des Neiges. Alors soit tu vas badiner avec Pétunia dans la cour, soit tu m'aides à faire la leçon à notre amie.

Les quelques membres du personnel présents rirent de bon cœur à la réplique taquine de la femme de chambre de la reine. L'attraction, que leur offraient les deux jeunes femmes, l'adolescente et le jeune homme, était un divertissement idéal après la dure journée qu'ils avaient pu vivre. Pour certains c'était même l'occasion de réentendre la légende de la terrifiante Reine des Neiges.

—Alors qui est la Reine des Neiges, redemanda Maria qui bouillait littéralement de curiosité.

—Il parait que les chaines de montagnes du Nord étaient autrefois habitées par les esprits de l'Hiver, expliqua finalement Friedrich en se massant la joue.

—Les esprits de l'Hiver ?

—Ce sont les esprits apportant le froid et l'hiver. On raconte qu'ils ont une apparence humaine mais qu'ils sont aussi froids que la glace et aussi évanescents que des flocons. Ils peuvent contrôler la neige et la glace et vous tuer rien qu'en vous touchant.

—Vraiment… ?

—Oui on dit que rien ne peut les tuer, ajouta Gerda l'œil malicieux.

—On prétend tellement de choses sur eux.

—Pétunia ! Laisse-nous raconter tu veux !

—Oh désolée Friedrich. J'aurais pourtant cru que tu aurais aimé aussi lui dire que les légendes vont même jusqu'à prétendre que la sœur du premier roi de la lignée royale aurait eu une histoire d'amour avec l'un des esprits de l'Hiver.

—Tss des histoires à l'eau de rose tout ça. Juste une vieille chanson de geste pour faire rêver les dames, renifla dédaigneusement le valet.

—Parce que l'histoire de Magnar est peut-être vraie et tellement plus épique qu'un amour interdit ?

—Parfaitement, s'enflamma le jeune homme vexé.

—Friedrich…Pétunia ce n'est pas le sujet, tenta de les calmer Gerda.

Les deux domestiques cessèrent leur querelle, prenant soudainement conscience de la présence de Maria qui les regardait avec surprise. Elle n'était pas habituée à voir la si calme et mature Pétunia se disputer ainsi. Et encore moins à voir Friedrich, d'habitude si vaniteux et assuré, perdre toute contenance et patience en la présence de la jeune servante. Nul doute que ces deux-là ne se supportaient pas, songea naïvement l'adolescente. Echangeant un regard avec la blonde, elle vit la femme de chambre de la reine faire une moue énigmatique pour son jeune âge en haussant les épaules.

—Donc…La Reine des Neiges faisait partie de ce peuple, résuma Maria.

—C'est cela. Certains disent que les esprits de l'Hiver et le peuple d'Arendelle vivaient en paix et que c'était même les esprits de l'Hiver qui avaient fait cadeau des terres du royaume en gage de bénédiction. D'autres prétendent que ce fut le roi Ivan qui obtint la paix en offrant, en gage de paix et d'entente à la famille royale, un magnifique saphir aux couleurs du givre et du gel. Et d'autres disent que les esprits de l'Hiver étaient le fruit du Diable et que ce dernier leur avait fait don de la glace pour qu'ils déforment et empoisonnent le monde lorsque celui-ci se reflète dedans, expliqua Gerda sans cesser de coudre.

—Ma grand-mère me racontait que c'était un sorcier et non le Diable, ajouta Friedrich alors que Pétunia lâchait un profond soupir.

—Bref comme tu peux le voir nous ne manquons pas de légendes autour de ces esprits, conclut la blonde.

—Et ils existent encore parmi nous, demanda Maria les yeux brillant de curiosité et le souffle court.

—Non. Car des tensions se sont dessinées entre les deux peuples. Les hivers étaient trop rudes et dangereux au point qu'il n'y avait plus de saisons. Et donc il y a plus d'un siècle le roi Magnar d'Arendelle, l'arrière-arrière-grand-père du roi Ruben, aurait mené une attaque contre eux et aurait réussi à tous les tuer sauf celle que l'on appelle la Reine des Neiges, continua Friedrich.

—Et on raconte que celle-ci a choisi de se venger en provoquant des hivers parfois difficiles ou en kidnappant les bébés et les jeunes enfants, dit d'un ton ennuyé Pétunia qui ne croyait décidément pas à ces histoires.

—Mais comment ont-ils pu être tué alors que rien ne peut les tuer, s'étonna Maria totalement fascinée.

—Voilà pourquoi c'est une légende, conclut la jeune femme en coulant un regard vers Friedrich.

—Dis donc ça à la Reine des Neiges qui a découvert son peuple décimé par les hommes de Magnar et qui a erré pendant des décennies toute seule dans son royaume. Le cœur ivre de vengeance et de chagrin, la provoqua alors le jeune homme tout en cherchant à effrayer la jeune fille qui buvait ses paroles.

—Prends garde à la Reine des Neiges Maria. Prends garde à ses mains de givre et son souffle de glace qui te changeront en glaçon si tu t'approches trop près d'elle, lança d'une voix grave Kaï en posant ses mains sur les épaules de la servante.

Dans un cri apeuré digne d'une petite souris, Maria sursauta et se retournant vers le valet de pied qui affichait un sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres. Quelques rires étouffés enveloppèrent les domestiques se trouvant dans la salle.

—Ce n'était pas drôle, balbutia Maria en tentant de réfréner ses frissons de peur.

—Oh mais il ne faut pas se vexer comme ça Marianouchette, la taquina le jeune homme en l'entourant de ses bras. C'est fini le temps où on avait peur du croque-mitaine ou de la vilaine Baba Yaga.

—Arrêtez Kaï, gémit la demoiselle en tentant de se dérober aux chatouilles du rouquin.

—Maria la petite souris qui a peur de la vilaine Reine des Neiges. Prends garde à tes petites moustaches, mignonne, sinon la Reine les gèlera, chantonna le valet en continuant ses plaisanteries.

Kaï et Maria se mirent à tourner en rond autour de la table sous le regard amusé des domestiques. Maria suppliait qu'on vienne l'aider avec un grand sourire, qui s'élargissait un peu plus à chaque tour de table sur son visage, alors que Kaï continuait de chantonner une série de couplets de sa composition en taquinant la pauvre adolescente. Il fallut que Gerda attrape le plastron du jeune homme pour que celui-ci cesse de tourmenter la jeune femme de chambre.

—Va plutôt taquiner Vilma au lieu de terroriser notre pauvre colombe, vil coureur de jupons, dit Gerda dans un sourire espiègle.

—Sale teigne tu me revaudras ça, murmura-t-il en soufflant sur la joue de la blonde dans un grand bruit.

Gerda essuya sa joue ronde et mangée de tâches de sons en murmurant un silencieux « Poil de Carotte », auquel Kaï répliqua par un « Peste » joueur tout en s'appuyant contre le mur, sous le regard d'une Maria sur la défensive.

—Et…et est-ce que quelqu'un l'a déjà vue alors, demanda la jeune fille en se tournant vers Gerda, Friedrich et Pétunia.

—Tout le monde prétend l'avoir vu mais personne n'a eu de preuves, marmonna en levant les yeux au ciel la meilleure amie de Gerda.

—Mais voyons c'est évident qu'elle existe, s'emballa Friedrich. Pourquoi les enfants disparaîtraient et ne seraient plus que des statues de gel quand on la chance de les retrouver ?

—Tout simplement parce qu'ils ont été retrouvé des jours après dans la neige, au fond d'un lac gelé…En somme ils ont eu la malchance de mourir dans le froid par un jour d'hiver.

—Ah oui ? Dans ce cas pourquoi on dit que le général Nielsen a juré de la capturer ?

—Mais ce n'est qu'un pauvre fou celui-là, éclata alors de rire Pétunia.

—C'est vrai que ce n'est pas un argument de poids Friedrich, renchérit en souriant Gerda. Ce gars-là est plutôt connu pour être un farfelu jurant avoir vu des trolls dans les montagnes. Il ferait mieux de chasser les brigands des montagnes plutôt que de croire à cette légende que-

—Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais hein, feula Kaï.

—Quoi ?

—Est-ce que l'une d'entre vous a-t-elle seulement vu la Reine des Neiges ? Dans le royaume de Corona on raconte qu'il existe une fleur magique pouvant soigner toutes les blessures et donner la jeunesse éternelle et pourtant personne ne l'a encore jamais vue. Est-ce pour autant qu'elle n'existe pas ? Ce n'est pas parce que vous ne croyez qu'à ce que vous voyez que cela veut forcément dire que ce sont des légendes, s'emporta le jeune homme sous les yeux éberlués de l'assistance.

Un long silence plana dans la salle, uniquement troublé par le souffle du vent et le tourbillon des flocons sur les carreaux des fenêtres. Maria et Pétunia affichaient une expression de surprise sur leur visage alors que la tête de Friedrich faisait des allers retours entre Kaï et Gerda. La blonde était muette, ses mains nerveusement accrochées aux vêtements de la reine qui se trouvaient pliés en tas juste devant elle. Ses yeux dévisageaient avec stupeur son ami d'enfance.

—Kaï…

—Allons bon qu'est-ce que c'est que ce raffut, demanda avec force Mr. Pettersen en sortant de son office. Ne croyez-vous pas qu'il serait grand temps de finir vos tâches ou d'aller vous coucher après la journée que nous avons eu ?

L'apparition du majordome brisa le silence oppressant qui s'était installé entre les acteurs et les spectateurs de la scène. Certains se levèrent pour aller se coucher, d'autres reprirent leur discussion tandis que d'autres encore retournaient à des affaires de dernières minutes. Le tout dans une maladresse et une gêne palpable. Et malgré l'indifférence qu'affichait chacun des domestiques tous suivirent du regard le départ de Kaï, durant un bref flottement.

Et tous virent l'expression de colère qui animait les traits d'ordinaire si farceurs du valet de pied.

.

.

Assis sur un vieux tonneau, dos appuyé nonchalamment contre le mur, Kaï regardait les étoiles. Perdu dans ses pensées il voyait à peine les flocons danser doucement sous la nuit sombre aux étoiles blafardes.

La porte grinça, laissant apparaitre Gerda sur son pas. Il l'ignora délibérément mais celle-ci ne renonça pas à partir. Elle pouvait être si butée parfois surtout quand il s'agissait des sursauts de mutisme et d'asociabilité du jeune homme.

—Kaï. Rentre tu vas attraper froid, murmura-t-elle en s'approchant de lui.

—Je vais bien, grogna-t-il en continuant de regarder le ciel.

Sans un mot la jeune femme s'approcha de lui et s'appuya contre le mur, ses yeux contemplant la voûte nocturne. Les flocons continuaient de tomber, recouvrant d'une fine pellicule de neige les dalles de la cour. La neige. Il n'aimait pas l'hiver, il ne supportait pas la neige, il en avait peur.

Un frisson parcouru son échine au souvenir d'une chevelure longue aussi blanche que le manteau de l'hiver, entourant un visage creusé aux pommettes hautes, à la peau d'un bleu violacé pâle, à l'apparence froide et royale, au menton déterminé et aux yeux métalliques luisant d'une lueur glaciale et orgueilleuse.

_Le crissement de ses pas dans la neige, sous les arabesques des flocons de neige et la nuit froide sans étoile, résonnait dans le silence de la campagne. Le bébé gazouillait contre sa poitrine enfouie sous ses langes. Il souriait doucement jusqu'à ce que tout se glace. _

_Et qu'elle soit devant lui._

_Une ombre au chapeau de fourrure blanche, sa longue silhouette appuyée sur un bâton de glace surmonté d'un énorme saphir, un sourire froid sur ses lèvres._

—Tu vas continuer à faire ça encore longtemps, demanda brusquement Gerda.

—Comment ça, questionna-t-il d'une voix indifférente, encore perdu dans ses souvenirs.

—Mais tu le sais très bien, s'emporta la blonde. Pourquoi es-tu aussi secret ? Pourquoi deviens-tu aussi lunatique dès qu'on parle de cette légende qu'est la Reine des Neiges ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a pour que tu te dérobes et t'enfuis toujours ?

—Ce sont mes affaires Gerda, s'énerva Kaï en lançant un regard noir à la jeune femme. C'est mon droit de les garder pour moi surtout si c'est pour éviter ton insupportable curiosité.

—Je ne suis pas curieuse je m'inquiète pour toi espèce d'âne bâté ! J'ai le droit de vouloir comprendre pourquoi mon frère souffre et de chercher à lui venir en aide, répliqua-t-elle en haussant le ton.

—Je ne suis pas ton frère Gerda ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est orphelins tous les deux qu'on a un lien fraternel, se braqua le roux en élevant aussi la voix.

—Ah oui bien sûr ! Toujours la même rengaine dès que monsieur va faire sa crise d'artiste tourmenté, cracha Gerda blessée par la réponse du valet. Tu t'amuses à tout renier parce que tu crois que personne ne comprend ta souffrance ! Ne joue pas les victimes et les incompris alors que tu t'isoles tout seul dans tes problèmes !

—Oui tu as raison autant pour moi. Allez, mets-toi sur la pointe des pieds pour que je puisse pleurer sur ton épaule avant que j'aille rejoindre les autres pour hurler mes problèmes à qui voudra l'entendre, ricana Kaï en se penchant vers le visage de Gerda, une lueur insolente dans ses yeux.

—Tu n'es vraiment qu'un idiot, grinça la blonde sans fuir le regard de Kaï.

—Et toi une grosse fouineuse, lança-t-il d'un ton froid, en appuyant bien sur le mot « grosse ».

Ils se dévisagèrent pendant quelques minutes, les lèvres contractées et les nerfs à vif. Puis Gerda se retourna brusquement, partant d'un pas rapide vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit avec force.

—J'espère que le froid congèlera un peu ta stupidité ce soir.

La porte claqua dans un bruit sourd sur les dernières paroles de la femme de chambre de la reine. Kaï laissa un juron, qui aurait rendu Mama Bettina folle de colère, s'échapper de ses lèvres. Sa chaussure heurta un caillou qui alla rouler sur la neige dans un crissement qui lui rappela de douloureux souvenirs.

_« Je…vous en prie…aidez-moi…Elle…Elle va nous faire du mal. »_

Il ne pouvait pas dire la vérité à Gerda et encore moins lui parlait de la Reine des Neiges. Rien que l'idée d'imaginer la tête de la blonde en découvrant la vérité lui donnait des frissons d'horreur et compressait son cœur sous un spasme douloureux.

Non il ne pouvait pas. Et tant pis si il se comportait pour cela comme le dernier des crétins.

* * *

—Attention Anna !

La reine tendit la main pour faire apparaître une bosse de poudreuse sur laquelle la rouquine s'écrasa dans un bruit étouffé. La moitié des feuilles de la serviette en cuir que tenait quelques instants plutôt Anna, s'envolèrent et se dispersèrent dans la pièce, au grand désespoir d'Elsa qui songea aux efforts qu'elles devraient fournir non seulement pour tout ramasser mais pour tout reclasser.

Quant à l'échelle d'où la jeune princesse était tombée, celle-ci tressauta pendant quelques secondes, ne sachant si elle se maintiendrait contre les étagères, croulant sous le poids des documents et les paperasses du royaume, ou si elle chuterait sur la longue table où les deux jeunes filles menaient leurs recherches depuis maintenant deux heures. Dans une ultime oscillation elle se stabilisa, laissant place à un long silence.

Anna sortit de son trou de neige dans un petit cri frileux qui se répercuta dans la salle des archives éclairée par des rayons de lumière tremblotants.

—Tu ne t'es pas fait mal, s'inquiéta Elsa en s'approchant d'elle.

—Non. Non ça va merci beaucoup, balbutia sa cadette en se frottant les avant-bras pour se réchauffer.

—J'espère que tu feras attention la prochaine fois !, la sermonna la reine une fois qu'elle se fut assurée qu'elle n'avait rien de cassé.

—Je ne savais pas que ces échelles étaient aussi peu sures, se défendit avec une moue Anna.

—Elles n'ont jamais été prévues pour que tu glisses à toute vitesse sur les étagères.

Le gonflement des joues de sa cadette fut la seule réponse qu'elle obtint alors qu'elle ramassait quelques feuillets et commençait à les consulter.

En deux heures leurs trouvailles avaient été peu concluantes. Elles avaient simplement découvert de vieux rapports militaires ou de la milice datant de vingt ans et relatant les vols, les méfaits ou les crimes commis durant cette période. Pas la moindre information sur Gerda et Kaï n'était sortis de ces recherches. Et encore moins au sujet de l'étrange insigne en forme de flocon de neige.

Alors elles avaient fouillé avec plus d'ardeur, tentant de trouver un fait ou un événement qui aurait pu expliquer cette récompense royale. Mais les paperasses et les rapports s'enchaînaient sans grand intérêt pour la curiosité des deux sœurs. Parfois la mention de la disparition d'un enfant venait se glisser entre les modalités administratives comme un étrange sursaut du passé qui avait amené Anna à fouiller plus profondément dans les étagères de la bibliothèque dans l'espoir de découvrir la clé qui leur permettrait de comprendre ce mystère, alors qu'il apparaissait de bien peu d'importance aux yeux d'Elsa.

La reine parcourait avec attention l'écriture qui glissait sur les papiers jaunis par le temps. Elle entraperçut un _« Sirus »_ d'une écriture tremblotante avec une date remontant à plus de soixante ans. Puis des noms, des informations, des événements relatés d'une écriture pressante qui lui donnèrent le tournis surtout en voyant la récurrence troublante d'un nom. Ou plutôt d'une identité.

—La Reine des Neiges, s'étonna à voix haute Anna faisant sursauter Elsa.

La blonde se retourna vers la rouquine qui avait posé la serviette en cuir sur la table en chêne et avait commencé à ramasser les feuilles qui s'étaient envolées dans les recoins de la bibliothèque. Ses sourcils étaient froncés de surprise devant la lecture d'un feuillet de paperasses serré entre ses petits doigts.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent, animés de la même question étrange et muette.

—Qui était-ce, demanda finalement Anna.

—Je n'en sais rien mais elle apparait plusieurs fois dans ces dossiers, murmura Elsa en posant ses feuilles sur la table.

Dans un bruissement de tissu, elle se laissa tomber sur la chaise alors que la princesse se penchait vers les rapports pour mieux les lire. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en lisant une ligne qui la fit frissonner et regarder sa sœur avec une expression troublée sur son visage.

—Un…esprit de l'Hiver enlevant des enfants. Les noms…ce sont ceux des enfants disparus, balbutia-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

Elsa se pencha sur les feuilles, son long doigt glissant sur les phrases pour ne pas perdre une miette de ce qu'elle lisait. Son cœur chuta dans son estomac alors qu'elle arrivait au point du paragraphe et au dernier nom de la liste des enfants disparus dans le royaume.

—Non…

La chaise racla le sol alors que la reine reculait de la table dans un mouvement effrayé, laissant une trace de givre sur le bois où sa main se trouvait quelques instants plutôt. Le froissement d'un papier l'arrêta. Intriguée elle baissa les yeux et vit une esquisse à l'aquarelle juste sous sa chaise.

Sa main saisit la peinture qui ressemblait plutôt à une vague de croquis qu'un peintre avait dessiné avant de réaliser la commande de son mécène. Un hoquet de stupeur s'échappa des lèvres d'Anna alors que la respiration d'Elsa se bloquait.

Un bébé y était dessiné.

Un nourrisson portant les vêtements royaux des petites princesses d'Arendelle. Des mèches brunes tombaient sur son front et ses tempes alors qu'elle dormait doucement dans les bras d'une reine dont la silhouette n'était pas du tout inconnue aux deux sœurs. Une autre esquisse la représentait dans un canapé aux motifs champêtres restaient à l'état de coup de crayon vierge de toute couleur, ses yeux verts regardant fixement le peintre qui avait figé ses traits pour toujours.

Et en bas de cette série de croquis, croquant une petite princesse aux joues pleines, aux grands yeux et à la tête presque chauve, se trouvait une annotation. D'une écriture fine et penchée.

_La Princesse Elsa d'Arendelle_

* * *

Le cri du bébé se répercuta sous la voute gelée d'où les stalactites s'entrelaçaient suite à l'élan artistique de sa créatrice. L'écho suivi du choc sourd du bambin sur les marches de gel, menant au trône de la femme à la silhouette éthérée, à l'allure froide et à l'aura royale, résonna dans un son cristallin. Comme l'entrechoquement entre deux blocs de glace.

Assise sur son trône de glace le dos raide, ses ongles, recouverts d'une couche de givre transparente et dure, s'enfoncèrent dans les accoudoirs. La bouche crispée, elle observa la statue de glace qui reposait à ses pieds. Ses menottes contractées contre son corps de poupin, ses membres figés dans une position éternelle, la glace sculptant les plis des vêtements qui ne faisait plus que corps avec la peau de cette statue de givre et de gel.

Pendant de longues minutes elle resta les yeux fixés sur la petite créature qui avait réclamé à manger quelques heures avant. Au fil de l'égrènement du temps elle se tassait un peu plus sur elle-même, sa tête ornée d'une couronne de glace touchant presque ses genoux. Un hoquet s'échappa de sa poitrine, comme si elle prenait une grande goulée d'air en remontant à la surface de l'eau. Sursaut qui la fit se redresser sur son trône et retrouver son attitude froide et royale.

Elle avait cru que cette fois-ci serait la bonne. Ce petit garçon était l'enfant d'un couple de lapons venant des confins des terres du Nord où la neige était maîtresse de ces espaces. Elle y avait cru mais l'enfant venait de s'ajouter à une suite de défaites et une collection de statues de glace qui lui arracha un profond soupir. Ses yeux se voilèrent d'une tristesse indéfinissable en regardant le corps gelé du bébé. Il avait de si jolis yeux bleus. Reprenant contenance, la reine claqua des doigts, faisant apparaitre un vent froid qui souleva le poupin gelé et l'emporta dans les dédales des couloirs glacés de son immense palais de givre et de neige.

Ses lèvres charnues, de la même couleur que celles d'une personne morte sous une tempête de neige, firent une moue ennuyée devant l'immense salle, aux longues colonnes et aux arcs parcourus de bas-relief, vide de toute âme qui vivent hormis la sienne. Dans un mouvement souple et gracieux elle se releva, marchant la tête haute dans la grande pièce. Sa robe argentée et cendrée cintrait sa silhouette avec une élégance raffinée, entourant ses bras et remontant jusqu'à son cou dans un col ourlé de cristaux givrés cousus sur tout le reste du tissu aérien. La fourrure d'un ours polaire entourait ses épaules pour lui offrir une chaleur dont elle s'abstenait fort bien et qui n'avait que pour seul but la satisfaction d'un élan de coquetterie. Sous les jeux de lumière dans les architectures gelées de son palais, sa peau pâle, ondoyant entre le blanc et le violacé, prenait des teintes de bleu.

Les cristaux de glace carillonnaient sous les bruissements des courants d'air. Elle leva une main dans un mouvement indifférent et les grandes portes Ouest s'ouvrirent, claquant dans un bruit lourd qui résonna dans tous les recoins vides de l'immense palais après son passage. Elle emprunta des escaliers et des couloirs, regardant à peine les tapisseries de givres, les fleurs de gel dans les vases de neige, les lustres de glaces tintant paisiblement dans le silence de son univers.

L'ombre d'un sourire apparut sur son visage quand elle entra dans la pièce aux hautes fenêtres. Ses longs doigts effleurèrent le piano, glissant sur la perfection de la glace, enfonçant les touches de givres pour en arracher une musique mélancolique. Elle fredonna. Une mélodie lointaine, une comptine enfantine chargée de nostalgie et dépourvue de paroles. Le regard perdu dans ses souvenirs avant qu'elle ne claque brusquement le couvercle sous le coup de la colère.

Elle disparut dans un tourbillon de flocons, réapparaissant dans le boudoir au-dessus du grand hall. Face à un immense miroir elle contempla son reflet. La reine inspira et souffla dessus, provoquant une buée givrée qui s'estompa pour laisser apparaître une succession de paysages, de villages et de villes recouvertes par la neige ou des flocons paresseux. Muette et concentrée, elle regarda le monde extérieur défiler dans le miroir jusqu'à ce que ses ongles s'enfoncent avec force dans sa peau en voyant apparaître le fjord et les tours du château du royaume d'Arendelle.

Arendelle. Rien que cette dissonance syllabique lui donnait la nausée et des frissons de dégoût. Maudit Arendelle. Maudite famille. D'un mouvement souple de la main elle fit changer les reflets dans le miroir, faisant alors apparaître devant ses yeux une jeune reine aux longs cheveux châtains et aux yeux bleus.

Un doux sourire éclairait le visage de la reine Iris qui embrassait le front de la petite Elsa avant de partir rejoindre les bras de Morphée sous les draps de soi et les épaisses couvertures de son lit.

—Bonne nuit ma chérie. Dors bien et fait de beaux rêves Elsa, susurra-t-elle en caressant le crâne d'une petite brune aux paupières lourdes de sommeil.

Un sourire cruel étira les lèvres de la Reine des Neiges.

—Elsa, chuchota-t-elle l'œil brillant d'une étincelle nouvelle.

* * *

.

.

Et voilà la première apparition de cette énigmatique Reine des Neiges. Son prénom ? Ahahaha vous le saurez dans les prochains chapitres.

Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de la suite de l'histoire ? La relation entre Kaï et Gerda ? Elsa et Anna ? Les différentes légendes ? Où se situe le vrai du faux dans ces dernières ?

Je vous remercie de m'avoir lu en tout cas chers lecteurs et j'espère vous retrouver pour le prochain chapitre.


End file.
